One Tree Hill Drabbles
by RedMagic
Summary: All various pairings Brathan, jaley, Paley, Baley, laley etc written for different challenge communities etc mostly on LJ Some pairings are Femslashy so be advised and most not all include Haley as a main character.
1. Sunrise, Circle, Hour

**I've decided to put all my drabbles written for various Lj communities and comps into one place. They're all various pairings (including femslash so if thats not your thing you might want to skip some of these)**

* * *

_**Title:** Smiles Like A Sunrise_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:**Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (44) Sunrise_

_**Word Count:** 90_

Brookes smile is like a perfect sunrise as the first morning beams of light peak up over the hills, illuminating the land with the suns warmth and light and welcomes in a brand new day.

No matter how cold Haley feels or how dark she thinks her life is beginning to become, one glance at the smile on the brunette cheerleaders face and she's warmed.

Filled with a sense of renewal and a feeling of vitality, just like the earth when the sunrise blesses it with its early morning rays.

_**Title:** Straight Lines and Circles_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:**Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (48) Circle_

_**Word Count:** 95_

Haleys love for Nathan was very real and it was very true. But somewhere along the way, after there was nowhere else for them to go and nothing else they could do to save it, it ended.

Because Haleys love for Nathan was a straight line and straight lines always have a beginning and an ending.

But Haleys love for Brooke has no end, no break and nowhere to stop.

It just keeps building stronger and stronger, keeps building into forever.

Haleys love for Brooke knows no end.

Haleys love for Brooke is a circle.

_**Title:** Glimpses Part One_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:**Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (30) Hour_

_**Word Count:** 106_

It took Brooke and hour to tell Haley that she loved her. One painfully long hour to confess that she'd developed more then friendly feelings for the girl and they refused to go away.

It took an hour to explain that Haley was the first and only thing she found herself thinking about during the day and the one she dreamt about at night.

It took her an hour to utter everything she was thinking and feeling with uncharacteristic nervousness and fear.

But it didn't have to because Haley summed up everything Brooke wanted to say in her four word answer and a timid first kiss.

* * *

**Reviews anyone??**


	2. Untitled Brathan and naley

_**Title:** Untitled_

_**Fandom:** One Tree Hill_

_**Pairings/Characters:** Naley, Brathan_

_**Word Count:** 120_

_**Rating:** PG_

_**Warning/Spoilers:** None really_

It's funny really if you had of asked Brooke Davis a year ago what the worst feeling in the world was she probably would of told you it was the pain and humiliation you feel when you find out your best friend and the first boy you had ever loved have been fooling around behind your back.

If you asked her now though her answer is sure to be very different.

Now she'd tell you the worst feeling in the world is the complete and utter self loathing she feels as she tells her new best friend that not only has she been fooling around with her husband behind her back but that she's in love with him as well.


	3. Departure, Green, Sunday, Triangle

_**Title:** Packing_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:**Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (46) Departure_

_**Word Count:** 110_

Packing the last of her things Brooke is struck by melancholy, a heavy pain settles over her heart and she's not sure if she wants to analyze it too closely.

Handing over the keys to the apartment to Nathan and Haley had been a nice thing to do, but she can't help feeling like she's losing something vital to her person.

She knows that what she's losing, deep down inside, is Haley and she's not sure if she's ready to let go just yet.

Because Nathan is Haleys husband but Brooke is her best friend and she isn't all that convinced that Nathan is the right person for her Tutor-girl.

_**Title:** Her Eyes_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:** Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (7) Green_

_**Word Count:** 103_

A lot of people call Brookes eyes Brown, some call them Hazel, some don't call them anything at all, too busy to see past Brooke's flashiness to really care.

But Haley cares.

Haley knows that sometimes when the light hits them just right or Brooke is smiling, truly honestly smiling at something the tutor has done or said, Brookes eyes are the most dazzling green she's ever seen.

She almost forgets to breathe because of how beautifully those eyes shine and green becomes the only thing that she can see.

All Haley can think is that green is most definitely her favorite color.

_**Title:** Sunday Morning_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:** Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (27) Sunday_

_**Word Count:** 99_

Sunday mornings are Brooke's favorite time of the week, because Sunday mornings are usually one of the only times her and Haley get to spend together without anyone interfering.

Haley always wakes up first and Brooke wakes up not long after when the blonde girl crawls into bed next to her.

They don't do much, they just lay curled together enjoying the feeling of closeness they share.

It might not seem like anything important to other people but to Brooke it feels like safety and security, like love and like home.

To Brooke it feels like a perfect Sunday.

_**Title:** Love Triangle_

_**Author:** crimsonredmagic_

_**Claim:** Brooke/Haley_

_**Prompt:** (27) Sunday_

_**Word Count:** 103_

Brooke was sick of love triangles, she hardly ever came out the winner and they usually ended in heartbreak, mainly hers.

After the whole Lucas and Peyton debacle she swore she'd never fall for another person again if their heart belonged to another, but she'd never really been all that great at keeping her promises, at least the ones she made to herself.

Now she cant seem to help herself, after spending so much time with Nathans girl and getting to know her so well, she really couldn't stop herself.

She fell in love with Haley James and headlong into another damn triangle.


	4. Untitled Paley

_**Title:** Untitled_

_**Fandom:** One Tree Hill_

_**Pairing:** Peyton/Haley_

_**Word Count:** 116_

_**Rating:** PG_

_**Warning/Spoilers:** Talk of Female/Female relations. No spoilers_

**Notes:** **_AU Future. Just assume for the fic that Lucas and Peyton are married._**

It isn't an affair, at least not in the biblical sense of the word.

Neither of them have acted upon the feelings that always seem present between them, bubbling just below the surface under the guise of a very close friendship.

But still in both their minds they are being unfaithful.

With every look that passes between them, every smile they share, every confidence the bestow upon each other and every hug or casual touch they enjoy all too frequently there is always the knowledge that at any moment Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer Scott could forget who they are, forget who they're married too and cross a line that they could never return from.

* * *

**This was my first ever Paley!!**


	5. Hour, Second, Minute Glimpses

**Some of you may remember part one from a few posts ago but I found the other two parts so I decided to post them all in the same part.**

* * *

**Title: _Glimpses Part One_**

**Author: _crimsonredmagic_**

**Claim:_Brooke/Haley_**

**Prompt:_ (30) Hour_**

**Word Count: _106_**

It took Brooke and hour to tell Haley that she loved her. One painfully long hour to confess that she'd developed more then friendly feelings for the girl and they refused to go away.

It took an hour to explain that Haley was the first and only thing she found herself thinking about during the day and the one she dreamt about at night.

It took her an hour to utter everything she was thinking and feeling with uncharacteristic nervousness and fear.

But it didn't have to because Haley summed up everything Brooke wanted to say in her four word answer and a timid first kiss.

**_G2G2G2_**

**Title: _Glimpses Part Two_**

**Author: _crimsonredmagic_**

**Claim:_Brooke/Haley_**

**Prompt: _(28) Second_**

**Word Count: _91_**

Brookes happiness was ripped away from her in one tragic second.

Just a blink of an eye is all it took for the powers that be to yank out her heart and tear her love from her side.

They'd been driving together laughing and joking, both their demeanors carefree when out of nowhere they were being plowed off the road by a reckless driver with a death wish and a high blood alcohol level.

It took just one agonizingly slow second and Haley was gone with Brookes heart along with her.

**_G3G3G3_**

**Title: _Glimpses Part Three_**

**Author: _crimsonredmagic_**

**Claim:_Brooke/Haley_**

**Prompt: _(29) Minute_**

**Word Count: _109_**

The students of Tree Hill High school mourned the death of Haley James and honored her memory with a minutes silence.

Afterwards those who knew her huddled together and expressed how much they loved her and how much they were going to miss her.

Others brought flowers and wishes of having taken the time to get to know her when they had the chance.

But Brooke didn't huddle with their friends, she didn't utter empty sentiments or bring a bouquet of flowers and she certainly didn't feel that a minutes silence was enough time to honor the only person she had ever or will ever love in her life.

* * *

**As always I adore reviews. And I hope you enjoyed these 3 drabbles**


End file.
